


Thunderstorm.

by Beautyandabeard



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Incest, M/M, Rim job, Sibling Incest, Submissive!Louis, Top!Harry, bj, rj - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyandabeard/pseuds/Beautyandabeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis (15) is scared of a thunderstorm so he goes into his brother Harry's (20) room whos back from college for the summer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are always appreciated and sorry its short! :)

Harry winced as another clap of thunder rumbled through the house. He felt especially sorry for his younger brother Louis who was terrified of thunderstorms.

Harry was back at his parents house from the university for the summer. He was studying to be a physical trainer. It was nice to be home but he never got any action.

Next thing he knew there was a sniffle coming from his doorway. He rolled over and saw Louis beautiful tearstained face. 

"Oh Lou, c'mere." He coo'ed. Louis jumped into harrys arms just as another flash of lightening and clap of thunder shook the house. Louis shook as much as the house, it was like someone had set him on vibrate. Harry chuckled and louis sniffled. 

Harry had to admit Louis was gorgeous. He had curves in all the right places, dainty features and feathery hair. But his bum really topped off the whole twink look. 

Harry rolled so they were both facing each other on their side. Louis buried his face in Harry's chest as harry rubbed his back soothingly. 

"Just try and take your mind off of it, try to go to sleep yeah?" He said softly and louis just nodded. 

***

Harry was dreaming he knew it. Why else would he be grinding against his younger brother in a club right now.

But harry didn't mind. He liked the way their crotches felt rubbing against each other. He felt himself grow harder with each movement. 

Next thing he knew he was being shaken... 

"HARRY!" Louis yelped as his brother desperately rolled his hips against his own. He was hard, Louis felt himself twitch at the friction being created by a sleeping harry. God he was huge... Louis shook his head. 

"HARRY." Louis said in an another attempt to wake him. Surprisingly it worked.

"Mmmm?" Harry asked groggily. 

"Y-you had a wet dream..." Louis said quietly.

"Oh.. OH. Louis I'm so sorry i never meant for this to- shit. Louis I'm so sor-" Harry stuttered out but louis cut him off by kissing him. 

Harry was surprised but kissed him back almost immediately. Louis moved so he was straddling harry, his bum slightly rubbing against Harry's hard on. 

"Would you like me to help you..?" Louis asked quietly, breaking their kiss. Harry bit his lip thinking for a minute. Louis looked so good like this and he WAS the reason we were in this situation... But...

Harry thought for another minute but nodded soon after, he lent up reconnecting their lips. He licked his way into his younger brothers mouth, exploring before sliding their tongues together. 

Louis began to roll his hips down onto Harrys and god it felt so good..

Harry lifted Louis shirt over his head and brushed over his nipples, tweaking them a bit earning a whimper from him. Louis did the same, tossing harrys shirt across the room. 

"Louis are you sure you want to do this because if not i can just go and have a quick wa-." Louis kissed harry reassuringly. 

"No I want to help." Harry nodded and Louis hands went to pull down Harry's pajama bottoms, he blushed when he realized harry wasn't wearing underwear. 

Harrys length sprang out and smacked against his lower abdomen. Louis dainty hands gripped his leaky cock and pumped. Harry bit his lips and threw his head back onto the pillow. 

Louis soon stopped and rid himself of his pajama bottoms and underwear. Harry ran his hands down Louis back and squeezed his bum. 

"So pretty Louis.." Harry said kissing into the crook of louis neck trying to find his pulse spot. He cockily smirked when louis moaned. 

Harry broke away to search for his container of lube he kept in his drawers. He found it and spread some over his fingers.

He pressed one onto louis rim, feeling it flutter at his touch. Soon enough he was rocking back onto Harry's fingers.

When he added the third louis whined and rubbed their cocks together,

"Harry fuck me please.." 

Harry quickly slicked himself up and lined himself up with louis. Louis took harry in and hissed, circling his hips to open himself up. 

Soon enough louis began to bounce up and down, their skin slapping together.

"You look so good riding my cock Lou." Harry said as louis bit his lip. He raked his nails down harrys chest, desperately chasing a release. 

Harry just bit his lip and laid against the bed, letting louis take over. 

"Harry touch me please." He begged as tears began to form at the corner of his eyes. Harry obliged, wrapping his hand around Louis. He pumped him in time to Louis bounces.

"Harry ah fuck.. Im so close" he moaned out. 

"Cum for me baby." Harry groaned 

With a few more bounces louis spilled all over harrys hand and their chests. Seconds after harry let out a deep throaty moan and came. 

Harry gently slipped out of louis, the both of them taking a moment to catch their breath. Harrys hands felt around to Louis hole. 

"Dirty boy louis, ill have to clean you up." 

He pushed louis back onto the bed, his thumb circling his rim, licking the substance off his finger. 

He licked a stripe from his hole up to louis balls, louis gripped the sheets and arched his back. 

Harry continued to lick his way into Louis abused hole, his tongue gliding into him even after he was clean. 

Louis gripped harrys hair and came with a shout. Harry began to jerk himself off.

"C-can I?" Louis asked. Harry nodded and sat back. Louis licked the tip of harrys cock soon taking him all in, harrys dick hitting the back of his throat.

"Oh f-fuck louis." Harry moaned. Louis hummed against harry. Moments later harry released, louis quickly swallowed and crawled back up to harrys face laying on his chest. 

Harry kissed his forehead and threw the blanket over them.


End file.
